Cuidados
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Porque como si una lesión no fuera bastante, tener un kohai escandaloso a tu lado viene perfecto para completar un día redondo. Claro que dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta, y en el fondo, es cierto.


_Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y KyoAni._

* * *

_**Momotori Week, Day 2. Prompt:**_ _**Injuries or Sick Day**_

* * *

**2\. Cuidados**

Faltaban pocos metros para alcanzar el final de la piscina. Su tiempo estaba mejorando y a su juicio esta vez iba a batir su record personal por lo que aumentó la fuerza de sus brazadas para acortar la distancia. Giró en el agua dispuesto a recortar tiempo en la vuelta pero cuando sus pies fueron a dar contra la pared de la piscina, el impulso excesivo que había tomado para acelerar y la fuerza también de más, hicieron que todo se truncara. Al tocar la pared notó un dolor agudo e intenso en el tobillo que hizo que saliera a la superficie y no echara a nadar.

—Ai, ¿qué ocurre?

Cuando Nitori salió del agua y abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Rin acercándose por el filo de la piscina y mirándolo preocupado.

—No es nada, Rin-senpa—¡Ay!

Pero Aiichirō no pudo terminar su frase cuando al intentar mover el pie el dolor en el tobillo volvió a darle una punzada que le llegó hasta al menos la rodilla.

—Pues no parece que no sea nada, sal.

Rin le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo y al salir y al posar el pie en el suelo una nueva mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Nitori mientras que el capitán del equipo de natación se agachaba a mirar el lugar adolorido, que efectivamente se encontraba algo hinchado y colorado.

A ambos se unió Iwashimizu viendo como el capitán miraba preocupado al chico de segundo. El resto del equipo estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando los gritos y júbilos del pequeño Mikoshiba que de nuevo batía su propio record y casi cualquier record de espalda registrado en Samezuka. Ese chico era muy bueno y ya todos se habían dado cuenta que el capitán Mikoshiba no exageraba cuando aún sin decir su nombre hablaba de su hermano como un futuro gran miembro del equipo de natación.

—Capitán, ¿qué pasa?

—Ai se ha torcido el tobillo, creo —dijo Rin y frunció el ceño al tener que elevar la voz para que sonara sobre la de Momo y el chico lo escuchara aun cuando estaba al lado—. Ya que Momo parece estar más relajado en cuanto a práctica se refiere, dile que acompañe a Ai a la enfermería.

—Entendido.

El chico se fue hacia el grupillo donde Momotarō estaba rodeado de chicos que le pedían que les enseñara, mientras que él solo hablaba de su mote y las competiciones que de pequeño había realizado ganándose el sobrenombre de «La legendaria nutria marina de Japón».

—Perdón Rin-senpai —dijo Aiichirō bajando el rostro. Sabía lo importante que era para Rin el equipo de natación y el buen funcionamiento de este.

—Son cosas que pasan, todos nos hemos lesionado. Procura no apoyar el pie para empeorarlo y—

—¡Nitori-senpai! —Antes de que Rin pudiera acabar de hablar el grito de Momo se hizo escuchar en toda la piscina y probablemente en toda la academia—. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Nitori-senpai?

Si había alguien escandaloso en Samezuka ese era Mikoshiba Momotarō y eso definitivamente era algo en los que todos estarían de mutuo acuerdo. Iwashimizu que venía al lado de Momo incluso se echó a un lado ante el grito de este en un intento inconsciente de salvar sus oídos, un intento inútil cabe decir.

—Solo me he hecho daño, Momo-kun no es para tanto.

Pero la mueca de horror del Mikoshiba le hizo pensar a Nitori que al parecer sí era para tanto.

—¡No puede ser, Nitori-senpai! Te debe doler mucho, y seguro quieres llorar pero te controlas porque todos estamos aquí… ¡no te contengas! Llora en el hombro de tu kōhai y—

—¡Momo!

El grito de Rin dejó a todo el equipo en silencio mientras Sōsuke se reía viendo como los chicos de primero parecían aterrorizados ante la idea del capitán enfadado; si supieran que realmente Rin era muy inofensivo, un poco llorón y más sensible que ninguno quizás no estarían tan asustados.

—Lo acompaño a la enfermería ¿no? —preguntó Momo un poco más calmado y ante el asentimiento del capitán se acercó a su compañero de cuarto haciendo que este pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros y así pudiera apoyarse e ir dando saltitos sin apoyar el pie derecho, que era el que se había dañado.

Cuando fueron a la enfermería, la enfermera les confirmó lo que Rin ya había sospechado, Aiichirō se había torcido el tobillo y la enfermera le prohibió hacer esfuerzos durante una semana y por supuesto le excluyó de las actividades del club dicha semana.

Un rato después en la habitación de Nitori y Momotarō parecía que el apocalipsis había llegado. Momo recorría la habitación de un lado a otro, dando vueltas, hablando sin parar y con cara de preocupación mientras dramatizaba todo. La última vez que Aiichirō le había hecho caso el chico había dicho algo de que no podía hacer esfuerzos o la pierna se le gangrenaría —Dios sabe cómo— y tendrían que amputársela.

—Momo-kun, estoy bien.

—¡No lo estas! ¡Mira que rostro más pálido tienes!

—¡Este es mi tono natural de piel!

—¡No! Estas más blanco.

Nitori suspiró y se tapó la cara con la almohada agobiado ante la idea de la semana que se le presentaba por delante. Momo siguió hablando y cuando la paciencia de Aiichirō —que era bastante— se agotó, le grito que se callara.

El Mikoshiba se quedó observándole y luego se fue haciendo que Nitori se sintiera inmediatamente mal por haberle gritado. Momo exageraba pero estaba preocupado por él. Realmente no le hubiera gritado si la situación hubiera sido distinta pero estaba bastante agobiado por no poder entrenar en toda la semana. Alguien como Momo podría darse ese lujo y no tener ningún problema pero él no; él tenía que entrenar muy duro para mejorar y llegar a ser parte del equipo de relevos mixtos, y perder una semana había sido algo difícil de asimilar. Le dolía un poco el tobillo y se sentía agobiado por la idea de perder una semana de práctica, eso sumado al constante tono de Momotarō habían hecho que explotara y lo pagara con ese chico que no era el culpable de nada.

Cuando Aiichirō ya se estaba levantando dispuesto a ir a buscar a Momo aunque fuera con las muletas que le habían dado en la enfermería, este volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—¡Momo-kun! Perdona por lo de antes, no quería gritarte y… ¿Qué es eso?

El chico lo miró con esos ojos ámbar tan característicos mientras parecía alegrarse de escuchar que su senpai sentía el haberle gritado, ya que pensaba que aun estaría enfadado, y se acercó a la cama de Nitori poniéndole en el regazo lo que había ido a buscar.

—Mira, Nitori-senpai he conseguido pastelitos en la cafetería, dicen que el chocolate anima quizás eso te alegre.

Y entonces Nitori se sintió definitivamente la peor persona del mundo por haberle gritado a Momo, un chico tan adorable como para ir a la cafetería entre horas aunque estuviera prohibido para conseguirle algún pastelito.

—Pero Momo-kun está prohibido ir a la cafetería entre horas.

—Está prohibido para los demás no para el gran… ¡Mikoshiba Momotarō! La señora de la cafetería dice que soy adorable y que me puede consentir un poquito, además dice que le recuerdo a su nieto y que parezco un niño adorable. Aunque eso es claramente un error porque yo soy mayor no un niño pequeño, pero bueno me aprovecho.

Nitori no pudo evitar reír al ver como Momo entrecerraba los ojos y ponía morritos al decir eso, mostrándose molesto por ser comparado con un niño sin darse cuenta que era lo que le parecía a la mayoría de gente que lo conocía. Aunque de hecho Nitori mejor que nadie sabía que Momo podía ser centrado y maduro si se lo proponía, claro que eso no pasaba a menudo.

—Así que te aprovechas del instinto maternal de esa pobre mujer, que malo. —Bromeó Aiichirō mientras reía lo que hizo que su compañero también sonriera con alegría.

—¡No es cierto! Aunque no lo creas a veces la ayudo, cuando traen paquetes y demás muchas veces la ayudo a cogerlos porque ella no tiene tanta fuerza como yo.

Nitori se sorprendió ante esa revelación. Definitivamente Momotarō era una caja de sorpresas.

—Ligándote a la cocinera entonces…

—¡No!

Después de eso Momo soltó una carcajada y siguieron hablando un rato mientras ambos se comían los pastelitos que Momo había conseguido.

—Entonces, ¿no es tan grave?

Nitori tardó un momento en entender de qué hablaba pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque esta semana te toca limpiar el cuarto a ti solo —dijo el chico de segundo haciendo una bola con los envoltorios de los pastelitos e intentando encestarla —sin éxito— en la papelera de la habitación.

—Lo dices como si tú hicieras mucho y tu escritorio es un desastre, senpai.

—No es cierto, yo tengo mi orden dentro de mi desorden, Momo-kun.

—Nadie se cree eso… —Nitori giró la cara orgulloso empeñado en lo que decía mientras Momo negaba con la cabeza—. ¡Senpai! Esta noche para animarte por la lesión, dejaré a Pyunsuke al lado de tu cama para que te haga compañía y así te animes, ¿vale?

Con la ilusión con la que el chico pelirrojo dijo eso y el brillo que sus ojos destellaban, solo un demonio habría podido negarse y romperle toda alegría. Ese demonio era sin duda Nitori.

—Ni se te ocurra o serás tú el que sufra una lesión grave.

Momo puso una cara de horror antes de hablar que hizo que Nitori se riera ante la inocencia de su senpai, él nunca le pegaría, no tanto como para lesionarlo.

—¡Qué agresivo, Nitori-senpai! Pero quiero hacer algo por ti, para animarte. Sé que estás triste por no poder entrenar, porque crees que va a pasarte factura y que no puedes permitírtelo.

El chico de ojos azules se sorprendió al escuchar lo dio por su kōhai, que no era más que la verdad. Momotarō lo conocía muy bien.

—Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí —dijo Aiichirō haciendo que toda la atención de Momo se centrara en él—, esfuérzate más que nunca esta semana y sigue batiendo records.

—¡Eso está hecho, Nitori-senpai!

—Aunque también puedes seguir trayéndome pastelitos de la cafetería…

Nitori intentó ocultar su sonrojo porque los pastelitos le habían gustado mucho más de lo que pensaba, además dejarse mimar por Momo no estaba del todo mal. Las risotadas de Momo hicieron que frunciera el ceño.

—¡Eres un goloso, senpai! Rin-senpai se enfadará si se entera de que descuidas la dieta.

Y aunque Nitori supiera que Rin en realidad era una muy buena persona, también se sentía intimidado ante ese chico de personalidad ardiente y dientes de tiburón.

—Mira quién habla, el que se liga a la cocinera.

—¡Qué no es verdad!

Así ambos chicos pasaron un rato más bromeando, luego bajaron a cenar con ayuda de las muletas mientras todos los chicos del club de natación se acercaban a Nitori para darle ánimos y desearle una pronta recuperación. Luego, tras un rato charlando se fueron a dormir, cayendo Nitori dormido nada más rozar sus sabanas. Entonces Momotarō bajó de su litera y dejó a Pyunsuke al lado de la cama de Nitori y con una sonrisa en el rostro se fue a dormir.

El despertador del joven Mikoshiba a la mañana siguiente fue el grito ensordecedor de su compañero de cuarto y pocos tuvieron que preguntar cuando Momo apareció en clases con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Claro que esa misma tarde, esa anécdota era algo olvidado mientras Nitori y Momotarō comían galletas en la habitación con Nitori y su tobillo vendado sobre un cojín.


End file.
